Genki Dama Problems
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Goku has to defeat Kid Buu by using the Genki Dama Spirit Bomb. However, things go wrong yet again for our hero...


Genki Dama Problem  
  
CMG: Hey! To give you a quick summary of this plot, this is during the Buu Saga. All the inhabitants of Earth were brought back to life thanks to the second wish on Namek after the Earth was blown up. Yeah, it's a huge spoiler, but Vegeta was among those who got their lives back, so there's a big surprise right there since he was formally evil due to killing, fighting, etc. Now Vegeta is planning on destroying Buu with Goku's speciality, the Genki Dama (or Spirit Bomb for you dubbies out there) by getting energy from the inhabitants of Earth. However, what happens when Mother Nature decides to get involved when things go wrong? I'll let you find out for yourself. Enjoy peeps!  
  
____________________  
  
"So let me get this straight?" said Goku as he looks at Vegeta before looking at Buu, who was now Kid Buu fighting against Fat Buu (who escaped his body after Goku and Vegeta freed him from inside before the planet blew up) and was losing horribly. "You want me to make a Genki Dama?"  
  
"Spirit Bomb," said Vegeta.  
  
"That's Yamcha's attack," said Goku.  
  
"Well, I call it a "Spirit Bomb" because of those dubbies out there," snarled the p***ed off Vegeta.  
  
"Fine, the "Spirit Bomb" will take some time," said Goku in a rather sulking voice. "But we don't have enough energy to set it all on him!"  
  
"That's where we contact all the people on Earth to help us," said Vegeta. "Can you talk to the people on Earth like Baba-di could with his magic?"  
  
"No," said Goku.  
  
*I can help you!* said a familiar voice.  
  
"Who-?!" said Vegeta before Goku cut him off.  
  
"Kaiosama!" said Goku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Can you help us?* said Goku's voice as King Kai sits in a comfy chair with a glass of lemonaide next to him. He was wearing an expensive suit that made him look like he was in the Mafia or something with diamond rings of all shapes and sizes on his chubby hands. He wore a hat that his antennae stuck out of and wore some expensive sunglasses as the other Kais worshipped him, including Grand Kai.  
  
"Of course I can help you," said King Kai (Kaiosama) as he turned to his lackies and waved his hand to banish them away. "For a price that is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh come on!" said Goku. "I gave you my loyals last month! What more do you need?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A nice girl," said King Kai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku smirked evilly as Vegeta slowly backed away from him. "Alright, I'll give you a girl..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excellent," said King Kai as he heard a loud slam on his head that put a dent in a frying pan that came out of nowhere. "Oh Kami! NO!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sucker," said Goku as Vegeta starts talking.  
  
"People of Earth," said Vegeta as Goku quietly waits. "Wassup?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wassup?!" said the Ginyu Force in HFIL as Freeza bashed their heads in and dragged them to his private torture chamber.  
  
"That's the oldest thing in the book," mumbled Freeza as the door closed behind him.  
  
"I have to agree," said King Cold. "Cell, why are we even watching this?"  
  
"To see once and for all that Goku sucks and he deserves to die for being such an a** and giving us bad guys a bad name," said Cell. "Also, he never did get that dollar back from me."  
  
"Same here," said Freeza from the other room over the buzzsaw and screams.  
  
"Son, aren't you about done in there?" said King Cold as he knocks on the door. "It's almost time for another episode of Everyone Kills Raymond!"  
  
"I'll be out in five minutes father," said Freeza. (A/N: I won't go there in this fanfic! If any of you read As the Planet Namek Burns, you'd probably would figure out that joke by now.)  
  
"But son, the last time you said that you were in there for at least 19 days!" said King Cold.  
  
"I promise this time," said Freeza.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's gay," said an Earthling.  
  
*Quiet!* snapped Vegeta in an irratated voice. *This is God.*  
  
*Vegeta, you're not God,* said Goku's voice.  
  
*Shut-up, mortal!* said Vegeta's voice as the people consider this to be a joke. *Now listen. Unless you mortals want to perish under Majin Buu, you must give me your energy to help us defeat him.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*NO!* cried the voices of the world as Goku and Vegeta had to cover their ears. Goku nearly dropped some of the energy he got from his friends and family before Vegeta lied.  
  
"D*** you all to hell!* Vegeta yelled as he prepared to fire a blast towards Earth, only to be struck down by lighting instead and passed out.  
  
"I guess I should try..." said Goku softly before speaking loudly. "Everyone! Please! Help us destroy Buu! I am the former champion of the world who fought Cell 7 years ago and mysteriously vanished due to fate to return to avenge Mr. Satan's heroic death. Please give me your energy so that Buu can be stopped or all of us will be slaughtered."  
  
Silence was heard as Goku began to pick up more energy. However, Goku heard more humans doubting that the plan would work. Vegeta regains consciousness as Goku was standing there, irratated that he wasn't getting any power at all. Cursing to himself, he cried out angrily, "Why in the f*** aren't you guys giving me energy? I mean, come on! I need to destroy Majin Buu here so that we can finally live in peace!"  
  
*You suck!* said someone as Goku flares up into his Super Saiya-jin 4 form.  
  
"You did it AGAIN?!" said Vegeta as he whacked Goku in the back of the head. "Not only did you surpass me three times, but you also broke the rules of becoming a Super Saiya-jin 4 when GT isn't really a part of the storyline!"  
  
"Because I'm f***en tired of people believing that Mr. Satan killed Cell when my son did that and think that he's the strongest on Earth," said Goku. "But nooo! Everyone has to praise Mr. Satan for taking the glory from my son for defeating Cell! When was the last time that lazy a** trained to fight anything? I know he's a fraud and I will make him look bad once we kill Buu! And I will too!"  
  
Another bolt of lighting knocked out Goku as the "Spirit Bomb" nearly fell, but since Vegeta was now pure-hearted (or closer to it) he caught the Spirit Bomb and held on to his dear life as he kicked Goku in the face with his feet.  
  
"Wake up you d*** b******!" yelled Vegeta as the 'camera' pulled away from the rather sad scene.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Should I zap him again?" said Mother Nature.  
  
"Hell yeah!" said CMG as she grinned evilly, a brown tail swaying around behind her as the readers look in shock at CMG. "What?! Didn't you know that I was a Saiya-jin too? Jeez! Get over it!"  
  
"It will wake him up though..." said Mother Nature.  
  
"Just do it," said CMG. "If he doesn't finish the Spirit Bomb, then you won't exist again on Earth.  
  
"Fine," said Mother Nature as she hurls another bolt of lighting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku's body is struck again as Vegeta goes flying back with the "Spirit Bomb" still in his hands. He got up and Goku took back the "Spirit Bomb" from Vegeta, who was almost as irratated as Goku was.  
  
"D*** Mother Nature!" cursed Vegeta. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
*Because you both are rude,* said Mother Nature.  
  
"I didn't know you were real," said Goku in wonder.  
  
*You never asked,* said Mother Nature. *If you are going to destroy that ugly fat b****** who nuked my planet in the first place, you better be nicer or your a** is mine!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geez! Who knew Mother Nature had a potty mouth?!" said King Kai before he was struck down by lighting himself. Then, another frying pan clang was heard as his body was dragged into the shadows of a tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fine," said Goku. "I'm sorry I was being mean. Better?"  
  
*No,* said Mother Nature as Goku was zapped with another lighting bolt that sent him flying a few feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Son, aren't you done in there yet?" said King Cold. "You're missing Who Wants to Rape a Millionaire!"  
  
"I'll be out in..." started Freeza.  
  
"I know, I know," said King Cold.  
  
"...another five minutes!" finished the rest of them with King Cold.  
  
"Man! Five minutes my a**!" said Bojack (from Movie 9). "Hey! Let's change it back to the Other World News to see what's going on now!"  
  
"Ah, by now, those two Saiya-jins should have nuked Shin's planet and be dead," said Cooler. "After all, I still owe them some revenge for not only defeating me on Earth, but on Namek as well!"  
  
"Whatever," said Cell as they switch it as a newscaster, who looked like a familiar Saiya-jin who was trying to destroy Buu with a "Spirit Bomb".  
  
"This just in," said the reporter, "there's something going on the battlefield below us. We'll let Ki... I mean K. Vega tell us what's going on. K!"  
  
"Well Bard... I mean Barrot," said King Vegeta under a code name like Bardock, "we have our two Saiya-jin fighters arguing over Mother Nature. She doesn't seem very happy at this moment due to a certain disowned Prince Vegeta having an argument with the third class warrior, Kakarot. Let's talk to them right now."  
  
"I don't really hunt fish unless I need to eat it!" said Goku as King Vegeta came up to them. "YOU! WHAT IN THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about sir," said King Vegeta with an evil smirk on his face. (A/N: Again, read As The Planet Namek Burns as well as The Young and The Senseless to figure out why Goku's angry at King Vegeta since he did some "pranks" on our heroes.) "We need to know that if you're going to be able to defeat Buu anytime soon before we get stuck with an all-out war with Mother Nature for another three seasons while Fat Buu is getting his a** owned by Kid Buu."  
  
"Now that I think about it," said Goku as he turned to Vegeta, "WHY IN THE HELL AREN'T YOU HELPING BUU OUT?! HE'S GETTING THE S*** GET BEAT OUT OF HIM AND YOU'RE STILL HERE SITTING ON YOUR A**! NOW GO OR I'LL USE THIS ON YOU!"  
  
"Fine," pouted Vegeta. "Oh, and I still hate you dad."  
  
"Mr. Satan, get your pansy a** over here right now!" said Goku as Mr. Satan, afraid that he'll be killed by this savage Saiya-jin. "Talk to everyone and get me all of the energy I need now or I'll make sure that no one in the universe finds your remains!"  
  
"How are you going to do that?" said Vegeta before getting slammed into a mountain.  
  
"I have my ways," said Goku with an evil smirk that rivaled Vegeta's on his face.  
  
"Fine," said Mr. Satan nervously as he gave a rather lengthy speech. Goku was already p***ed off and the way that Mr. Satan was talking, he was ready to admit that he cheated. "...and I promise that you all will receive a tax cut next year by 15%."  
  
Goku suddenly lost all of his anger as he felt something huge surge in his body and the "Spirit Bomb" inflated to the size of King Kai's Planet over his head. Smirking he lets the "Spirit Bomb" go as the channel changed.  
  
"Okay," said King Cold. "Son! You need to come out now! I wetted myself!"  
  
The villians laughed as the flames in HFIL burned higher and the 'camera' pulled away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"D*** freak!" said Goku. "Why won't you just die?!"  
  
"You do know that you're still weakened from becoming a Super Saiya-jin 3 earlier, don't you?" said Vegeta weakly in Mr. Satan's arms as he finally realizes where he's at. "You f***ing pervert!" Vegeta got out of Mr. Satan's arms and grabbed the remains of the Z Sword and chased Mr. Satan around in his currently roughed up shape as Goku and Kid Buu continued their titanic struggle to kill each other with the "Spirit Bomb".  
  
"This is f***ed up!" said Goku as he talked to Dende. "Now what?"  
  
*Oh yeah,* said Dende's voice. *I guess I can restore your strength.*  
  
"I thought we were out of Senzu Beans," said Goku.  
  
*No, I'll make that our last wish with the Dragon Balls on Namek, you idiot,* said Dende as Goku flares up into his Super Saiya-jin form.  
  
"Sweet!" said Goku as Kid Buu freaks out.  
  
"Oh s***!" said Kid Buu.  
  
"This Bud's for you," said Goku as he sends the "Spirit Bomb" back at Kid Buu and he explodes in a splat. He returns to his normal shape and laughs at Goku.  
  
"It looks like it didn't work loser!" said Kid Buu as Goku curses.  
  
"Fine," said Goku. "I guess I'll have to defy all Laws of Dragon Ball/Z/GT to destroy you."  
  
Goku growls as his tail flashed in a silver color and his shirt started to rip as silver fur grew on his arms and torso, except for his upper chest, neck, and face (A/N: Like a Super Saiya-jin 4 has.). His hair grew longer and more pointy as it turned white and strange red markings appeared on his face. Vegeta felt Goku's power rise as he stopped chasing Mr. Satan and became extremely p***ed off at Goku.  
  
"THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL LEVEL!" yelled Vegeta as Goku transforms into a Super Saiya-jin 5. He wore blue pants, green boots with a blue stripe down the middle, a green skirt-thingy around his waist with some strange blue and red symbols in Japanese on it and a golden belt. He had a green armband around his upper right arm and blue bands around his wrist. He looked like a Super Saiya-jin 3 without eyebrows, except his eyes had pupils like a Super Saiya-jin 4's and his were green with rage.  
  
"WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DEFEAT HIM!" yelled Goku back at Vegeta, who ran away crying like a baby.  
  
"I'm really glad I disowned him," said King Vegeta as he leaves.  
  
"Now let's see if I can nuke you to hell and back," said Goku as the 'scene' suddenly fades out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! I wonder what's going on now?" said Slug. "Can't we watch if those Saiya-jin were killed yet or not?"  
  
"Fine," said Baba-di as he starts chanting. The channel showed Buu begging Goku in his Super Saiya-jin 5 form for mercy as Goku was standing there looking like he's important. The bad guys facevault.  
  
"Son! I'm really need to use the bathroom!" said King Cold. "Can't you please come out now?"  
  
"I'm almost done," said Freeza.  
  
"That's what you said 3 weeks ago!" said King Cold. (A/N: Does time really go that fast when the Z-Fighters are fighting a huge battle?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Man, when did I last eat?" said Goku as he looked down at the cowering Kid Buu. "You're afraid, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," piped Kid Buu.  
  
"Well, I'll let you..." said Goku before a blast kills Kid Buu from behind Goku.  
  
"I know I'm bending all laws of Dragon Ball/Z/GT too, but I had nothing else to do," said Vegeta as he shows up looking similar to Goku in his own Super Saiya-jin 5 form. "Besides, I know you're just a p***y who would have let Buu go his way as usual."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" said Goku.  
  
"Yeah! When do you want to fight him again?" said Vegeta.  
  
"How about in 4 more months when the Dragon Balls are active again?" said Goku. "Then, we'll have the battle of the universe again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the "New Planet Namek", Kibito-Shin (I don't know his dubbed name), the Elder Shin, and Dende all moan in agony.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" cried everyone on Namek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Earth...  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" cried the Z-Fighters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Hell...  
  
"COME OUT FREEZA! WE'RE GETTING TIRED OF YOU SAYING 5 MINUTES!" cried everyone.  
  
End 


End file.
